


Irene

by angelfiregirl80



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealous John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5533826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelfiregirl80/pseuds/angelfiregirl80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was supposed to be dead, so John couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was alive and well, and sitting in their living room, chatting as if nothing had happened. She pretended to be dead twice, deceiving the grand Mycroft Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irene

**Author's Note:**

> Mischievous Irene to the rescue

John couldn’t be more jealous, the fucking woman had HIS Sherlock all startled and confused. She had manipulated him; she was the woman John hated the most. Of course, he couldn’t say he was jealous because he told her “we’re not a couple”.

She was supposed to be dead, so John couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that she was alive and well, and sitting in their living room, chatting as if nothing had happened. She pretended to be dead twice, deceiving the grand Mycroft Holmes.

Part of the story was that Sherlock had helped her and now she was back to return the favour. She kissed him in the cheek and he had looked at her saying that it was nothing, that she was a lot of help during the time he was away.

John was out of his mind, he never wanted to know how Sherlock did it, but now he was clearly sorry for not wanting to listen. She had news about Mary, and what had happened to her; but John couldn’t care less

He went over to Sherlock and kissed him, practically fucking his mouth with his tongue. Sherlock let him, and even deepened the kiss. He looked over to Irene and said as nonchalantly as possible “Sorry, I didn’t know we had company”

Sherlock chuckled and Irene giggled. She looked at them and just said “I knew I was right, I’m glad that you’re finally together”

John held Sherlock possessively by the waist waiting for Sherlock to say something

“You remember Irene, love” Sherlock looked at him with loving eyes

“Vaguely” John spat  

Of course Sherlock knew he was lying but kept the charade for John’s sake

“Irene, you remember John, my husband”

Irene giggled a little more, and just said “Nice to meet you John”

John looked at her with disdain and spat a “you too”

Sherlock couldn’t hold it anymore and laughed. John looked at him offended and released his waist, but Sherlock was holding him close. There was no way out.

“Oh John” Sherlock began “She helped me when I proposed, she was the one that made the reservations at the restaurant and recommended the wine, she even helped me get rid of Mycroft for a while, so we could have a proper honeymoon, and in a way, she’s the one that handed me all the information about Mary”

John was astounded, he couldn’t believe that this woman, the one that had made him want to break his vow about hitting women, was the one that had helped them be together, the one John should thank for having a Mycroft-free honeymoon, and a Mary-free life.

He was acting like a fool, and then all clicked; Sherlock was trying to get him jealous, all those years back, it was all an act! He held Sherlock again and nuzzled in his neck, placing soft possessive kisses.

“That’s my cue to leave” Irene said and got off the sofa. When she reached the door she gave one last look at them “I wish you happiness Dr Watson; I’ll be in touch, Mr Holmes”


End file.
